Hechizos de media noche
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Cuando algo está a punto de perderse, y lo único que queda es hacer lo que uno antes se negaba ¿Será la mejor decisión? AU Zoro/Sanji


**Título:** Hechizos de media noche

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **PG-13

**Personajes/Parejas: **Roronoa Zoro/Pixie! Sanji

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Advertencias: **AU, BL, si buscas porno, lamento decirte que no lo hay.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.  
**Nota de Autor: **El Universo es el de **The Hollows**, de la Saga de Rachel Morgan, creado por **Kim Harrison**, más no así la historia que escribo.

**Resumen: **Cuando algo está a punto de perderse, y lo único que queda es hacer lo que uno antes se negaba ¿Será la mejor decisión?

**Número de palabras: **2198

**Tabla: **Te… **No. Y Nombre: **03. Te amo

**Grupo: **Minutitos.

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

Zoro frunció el ceño al ver aquel revoltijo de papeles que había sobre su escritorio, comenzó a contar hasta diez y suspiró frustrado, en un mundo donde los seres sobrenaturales habían salido a la luz y convivían con los mortales, ya no era sorprendente ver a monstruos diversos causar alguno que otro susto para pasar el rato, Zoro trabajaba para una aseguradora, donde la mayoría de sus clientes eran brujas, vampiros, humanos practicantes de magia y etc., etc., etc., y otros tantos etc. de seres que podían causar más daño que cualquier otro humano común y corriente.

En su escritorio se podía ver documentos de facturas y otros gastos que supuestamente la aseguradora tendría que cubrir. Su jefe Smoker le había mandado a investigar si era cierto o no el que una estúpida mujer lobo había sufrido daño en su propiedad debido al clima, a veces eran casos tan absurdos que el propio Smoker simplemente los mandaba a pirar por estúpidos, pero otra veces necesitaba de alguno que otro empleado para poder verificar si la cosa era seria o no. Zoro pasó una mano por su cabello color verde esmeralda, un color particular debido al linaje de cual provenía —una especie de hombre lobo— y resopló con más fuerza, la mujer había querido cometer fraude, pero al verse acorralada había huido de la ciudad, ahora, su temperamental jefe lo había mandado tras ella y él tenía que viajar por las frías calles de Francia para poder encontrarla.

—No te ves muy feliz—Zoro entornó sus ojos dorados para poder divisar al dueño de aquella voz, era un pequeño pixie al que tenía cuidando desde que tenía quince años, y había estado con él hasta ese momento, a sus veinte años, un pequeño ser de apenas dos centímetro de alto, pero con un gran temperamento, cabello rubio que tapaba la mitad de su rostro, piel tan pálida y orejas puntiagudas, y dueño de dos pares de alas de libélula de color agua marina. Debía aclarar que pese a su corta edad el pixie con sus cinco años ya vividos debería de pensar en formar una familia y soñar (al menos) con ser dueño de un algún terreno… aunque fuera solo del tamaño de una maceta.

—No lo estoy—el hombre se sentó y escuchó el pequeño batir de alas de su compañero, porque a pesar de que ambos hubieran compartido cinco años de su vida, no significaba que Zoro era dueño de aquel rubio, los pixies no tenían dueños, siempre eran leales y los pocos afortunados que se ganaban el cariño de uno, vivían atormentados por la poca esperanza de vida que los pixies tenían, tan solo podían vivir dieciocho años ¡Ni uno más! y eso siempre tenía preocupado a Zoro—, tengo que ir de caza, una maldita mujer ha decidido huir y no pagar los gastos de la investigación que la aseguradora tuvo que hacer para cerciorarse que no hubiera engaños de su parte.

—No hables así de las mujeres—le regañó el pixie, obteniendo un color rojizo en sus alas, mostrando de esa forma lo molesto que estaba, voló hasta estar encima de la cabeza del licántropo y dio pequeñas vueltas, arrojando así de sus alas un poco de polvo de pixie, viéndose satisfecho se dirigió hacia el escritorio y se sentó en una de las esquinas—, aunque huyan de la justicia, ellas deben de ser respetadas.

—Cállate, cejas de Diana—Zoro se sacudió el polvo antes de que comenzara a darle picazón, a pesar de ser diminuto el cabroncete era un putazo en el culo, y aun se preguntaba el porqué de la devoción para los seres femeninos, sí el pixie había sido prácticamente criado por él—, nos vamos en media hora, abrígate, que no quiero andar cuidando de tu diminuto culo congelado.

Solo vio como el rubio asintió y se iba volando hacia una pequeña caja que Zoro sabía contenía ropa, habían optado por eso, dado que se la pasaban más en la oficina que en el departamento del licántropo. Zoro miró por la ventana y vio la nieve caer, apretó los dientes, conteniendo un gruñido, odiaba cuando nevaba, aunque debía de sentirse entusiasmado debido a que su calor corporal no lo sofocaría en aquella época del año, pero no, el frío significaba que Sanji —que era como se llamaba el pixie— podía caer en invernación en cualquier momento. En el primer año de vida de Sanji, Zoro casi se muere del susto al ver como el pixie —que en ese entonces medía apenas medio centímetro de altura— se dormía y no despertaba por nada del mundo, gracias a Usopp, supo que no debía de despertarlo en ese estado porque podría morir, los pixies no soportaban bajas temperaturas y caían en ese estado para poder resistir el crudo invierno, pero no se podía tranquilizar, la mayoría de los niños pixie no sobrevivía a su primera invernación. Fue duro ver a un ser tan diminuto que aparentaba ser un niño de cinco años pero de muy pequeño tamaño, respirar muy entrecortadamente y estar tan pálido debido al esfuerzo por no morir en sus sueños.

Fue al tercer invierno que Sanji había tomado una decisión, sería de los pocos pixies que se dormirían en invierno, y eso había alegrado en su momento a Zoro, pero igualmente le preocupaba, las tres invernaciones que el rubio había tenido le habían hecho crecer centímetro y medio, y desarrollar un cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, apto para el vuelo y el cuidado de un jardín, Usopp le había sugerido que consiguiera aunque fuese una planta diminuta para Sanji, debido a que los pixies se alimentaban principalmente del polen, pero cuando necesitaban carbohidratos ellos mismos cazaban lo que tenían que comer. Zoro había comprado pequeños árboles bonsái, tres para ser más acertados y recordó como Sanji se había puesto tan dichoso al ver aquellos árboles.

Le dolía el hecho de que Sanji ya estaba en edad de formar una familia, de cortejar a una pixie y tener más de cuatro docenas de hijos, pero así era la naturaleza, más aun así no podía evitar pensar que ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia del rubio.

—Deja de pensar—la voz del pixie le sobresaltó—, te vez gracioso cuando frunces el ceño.

Zoro parpadeó al ver a Sanji colocándose gruesas capas de ropa y acercó su mano para que él saltase y lo colocara sobre su hombro, cuando Sanji se abrigaba bien, no podía volar, ocultaba sus alas en las telas y quedaba un poco vulnerable.

—No te olvides de tus katana, cabeza de lechuga—susurró el pixie y Zoro solo gruñó.

.

.

.

Un aullido lastimero fue lo que Usopp pudo escuchar antes de que la puerta de su casa fuera rota, enfrente de él había un lobo de gran tamaño, de pelaje verde y con una herida en el ojo izquierdo, más no fue eso lo que lo alertó, fue lo que el lobo dejó con cuidado en el suelo.

—¡Sanji!—fue el grito de alerta que pudo hacer antes de recogerlo y colocarlo sobre la mesa de su cocina.

—Haz algo—Usopp no se volteó, sabía que cuando Zoro volvía a su forma humana, regresaba desnudo y ya lo había visto de esa forma infinidad de veces, no creía que las cicatrices y la piel bronceada que se cargaba hubieran cambiado de la noche a la mañana. La voz de Zoro había sido nerviosa y alterada, lo cual le alertó, debía de tratar con un ser vivo diminuto y conocía lo suficiente a Zoro como para poder darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—preguntó mientras se movía rápidamente y conseguía un poco de tela para que el pixie no entrara en invernación, sería peligroso que entrase a ese modo herido de esa manera.

—La maldita mujer a la que tenía que dar caza envió a un brujo de líneas luminosas—a Zoro le fallaba la voz, y por lo visto estaba con la adrenalina a mil— y casi soy golpeado por una maldición que era potente, Sanji me advirtió que el ambiente era peligroso, que todo estaba siendo muy sospechoso y no le hice caso—Usopp se volteó lentamente para ver al licántropo cubrirse el rostro con una mano—, el brujo apareció a un demonio—Usopp contuvo un jadeo— y este me tentó, me sugirió algo que yo anhelaba.

Y con el silencio que Zoro dio, Usopp pudo deducir cual era lo que el hombre más deseaba, miró con tristeza al pixie, y pudo oler una maldición demoniaca, tragó saliva.

—¿Sabes que si funciona, el aura de Sanji estará de un color negro?—preguntó furioso—¿Sabes que por tú culpa él no podrá ir al cielo? ¡Un pixie no debe irse al infierno!—quería golpear al licántropo, quería arremeter con fuerza contra él, pero no podía, su prioridad era tratar al diminuto ser que temblaba sin cesar, quizás debido a la maldición.

—¡Lo sé!—Zoro rugió molesto—¡Maldita sea, lo sé! ¡Pero no quería que me dejase! ¡Le quiero tanto como para verlo morir a tan temprana edad!

—¡Eres un egoísta de mierda!—Usopp temblaba de furia, había podido restablecer al pixie y por fin pudo ver bien al hombre lobo—¿No piensas en futuro? Si tú mueres, ¿Él con quien se queda? Él no quería formar una familia, quería quedarse lo poco de su vida a tú lado, había considerado buscar a un brujo negro y hacer que le transformase en humano ¿No ves el trabajo que me costó disuadirlo? ¡Ambos son unos imbéciles!

.

.

.

Zoro se sorprendió ante las palabras del hombre, uno que era larguirucho y temblaba a pesar de estar riñéndole, hombre de nariz extravagante y de cabellos rizados amarrados en una coleta alta. Saber que Sanji también pensaba en él hacía que su pecho se inflase de dicha, pero su conciencia le gritaba y reprendía.

Cuando el pixie había escuchado el deseo de Zoro, este no se había movido de su lugar, al contrario, se había puesto firme delante del demonio.

—El deseo se cumplirá—el demonio había dicho—, pero una semana tendrá para soportar el peso que este tipo de magia necesita, pero no hago las cosas gratis, necesito un pago, uno de igual valor.

—Toma lo que gustes de mí—había dicho Zoro, dispuesto a entregar lo que el demonio pidiese.

—Un ojo tuyo y las alas del pixie son suficientes—Zoro se tensó ante lo dicho, no, las alas de Sanji no.

—Tómalas—el pixie dijo sin titubear—, no las voy a necesitar.

El licántropo quería replicar, más el demonio no dio lugar a objeciones, rápidamente había tomado al pixie y le había arrancado sin demora las alas, Zoro estaba molesto, más nada pudo hacer cuando el ente le arrancó el ojo y se marchaba riendo.

—Gracias por el trueque—dijo después de matar al brujo que lo había invocado—, la mujer lobo está a tres calles, si te interesa, y solo una semana pasará para que tu pixie se vuelva humano.

Ahora, sentado en la sala de Usopp y en vuelto en una sábana, esperaba que todo saliese bien.

.

.

.

La semana había pasado tortuosamente lenta y Usopp no le dejaba pasar a su casa, diario iba hacia la casa de Usopp, pero este se negaba a abrir la puerta.

Cuando por fin le dejó entrar, sus nervios se dispararon ¿Y si Sanji estaba molesto? Nunca antes le había importado que el pixie se molestase con él, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer en esa situación.

Usopp le había dicho que fuese hacia la sala y que esperase por un momento, lo poco que el narigón tardó en regresar se le hicieron eternos, Zoro tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, cuando una voz burlona y conocida se dejó escuchar.

—Espero que el maldito infierno valga la pena, cabeza de musgo.

Zoro alzó la cabeza y lo que vio le dejó sin palabras, frente a él se encontraba Sanji, ya no medía dos centímetros, su altura al parecer era un poco más baja que la de Zoro, pero por la apariencia de un joven de quince años, sabía que todavía estaba en desarrollo y crecería aunque fuese un poco más.

Pudo ver que Sanji solo llevaba pantalones, dado que el tórax estaba cubierto de vendas al igual que su cuello, y por fin pudo distinguir el color de los ojos del que antes había sido un pixie, aunque solo pudiera ver un ojo, este era de un color azul océano, que intentaba absorberle con tan solo verle. Zoro admitió en sus adentros que Sanji estaba bien constituido.

—Estoy de vuelta—el rubio le sonrió.

—Es bueno saberlo—Zoro sonrió de vuelta.

Usopp no quería interrumpir y salió de la sala, suspiró y negó con la cabeza, había investigado con Luffy y habían encontrado que Sanji moriría irremediablemente dentro de trece años, el demonio simplemente había cumplido la mitad del deseo de Zoro, pero no era el momento de decírselos.

—Par de idiotas—Usopp ahogó un sollozo, porque esos dos estaban condenados a sufrir.


End file.
